This invention relates to eyewear.
Goggles are widely used in a variety of applications, such as when skiing and snowboarding, working in hazardous conditions or with hazardous substances, and so on. In some cases, such as in skiing and snowboarding, goggles are worn both with and without a helmet. Most goggles are arranged so that they can be comfortably and effectively worn without a helmet. However, when these goggles are worn with a helmet, the sides of the goggles near the wearer""s temples are often pulled away from the wearer""s face, forming a gap between the goggles and the wearer""s face where light, air or debris may enter.
For example, many ski and snowboard goggles have a curved frame that approximates the shape of the wearer""s face. The head strap on these goggles is typically attached at the outermost sides of the goggle frame near the wearer""s temples. This arrangement works well because the head strap is positioned near the wearer""s temples and pulls the goggle frame back and in toward the wearer""s head. However, when the goggles are used with a helmet, the head strap extends around the outside of the helmet and is pushed out away from the wearer""s temples by the portion of the helmet at the sides of the wearer""s face. This causes the strap to pull on the sides of the goggle at an angle directed more away from the wearer""s head, and may cause the goggle to flex or splay and disengage from the wearer""s face.
The inventors have appreciated that the problem of pull away of a goggle when wearing a helmet may be solved by supporting the goggle on a wearer""s head via arms that are mounted to a goggle frame inward of an outermost extent of the frame on either side of the frame. This arrangement may direct the force of a head support for the goggle, such as an elastic head strap, at an angle that is more tangential to the curve of the wearer""s head regardless of whether a helmet is worn or not. If a head strap is secured to the arms, the presence of a helmet on the wearer""s head may cause the arms to swing away from the wearer""s head and accommodate the change in angle that the strap pulls on the goggle. By swinging outward, the arms may maintain a force that is more approximately tangential to the goggle contour at the connection point of the arms to the goggle frame and help prevent the goggle sides from being pulled away from the wearer""s face. Moreover, pivotally mounting the arms inward from the frame ends may shorten the effective lever arm that the strap may have to splay the goggle ends outward. The shortened lever arm effectively gives the head strap less ability to contort the goggle frame, and so less pull away of the goggle ends results.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, a goggle includes a frame having an opening, an outer periphery surrounding the opening, a top, a bottom and opposite sides. The outer periphery has a contour at the sides of the frame. A lens is constructed and arranged to mount to the goggle frame and to provide a viewing area for a wearer. At least one arm is pivotally mounted to the frame at a position inward of an outermost extent of the frame, and together with the frame forms a smooth contour at the outer periphery around a side of the frame from a top of the frame to the bottom. The at least one arm provides a support for the frame on a wearer""s head, and a head support constructed and arranged to engage with a wearer""s head is attached to the at least one arm.
In another illustrative embodiment, a goggle includes a frame having an opening, an outer periphery surrounding the opening, a top, a bottom and opposite sides. A lens is constructed and arranged to mount to the goggle frame and to provide a viewing area for a wearer. At least one arm is mounted to the frame at a position inward of an outermost extent of the frame and extends over a side of the frame from the top to the bottom. The at least one arm reinforces the frame to stiffen the frame at the sides in a top to bottom direction. A head support, constructed and arranged to engage with a wearer""s head, is attached to the frame.
In another illustrative embodiment, a goggle includes a frame having an opening, an outer periphery surrounding the opening, a top, a bottom and opposite sides, the outer periphery having a contour at the sides of the frame. A face gasket is attached to the frame and arranged to mate with a wearer""s face, and a lens is constructed and arranged to mount to the goggle frame and to provide a viewing area for a wearer. At least one arm is pivotally mounted to the frame at a position inward of an outermost extent of the frame, the at least one arm closely fitting a contour of the outer periphery around a side of the frame from a top of the frame to the bottom. The at least one arm is positioned forward of a rearward most portion of the face gasket. A head support, such as an elastic strap constructed and arranged to engage with a wearer""s head, is attached to the at least one arm.